edrafandomcom-20200214-history
Davido Loco
Davido Loco was a Hero a part of . He was an Elf Cleric. Biography It was a dark and stormy night. An unnatural haze lingered over Davido. In his bed, Davido shivered.He had begun to fall out and for a summer night, the air was cold and the sky was black. It was almost as if something evil lurked out there in the shadows. Davido rolled over, clutching his pillow, and tried to fall back asleep. But a worry nagged in the back of his mind. Something was not right. No matter how he tried, some ghostly force prevented him from sleeping. It made him uneasy. With a sigh, he rolled out of bed, pulled on his Shirt, and poured himself a cup of water from the pitcher on his nightstand. Quietly, he left his room. The halls were silent as he walked in the dark. He did not know where he was going, or why, but his body seemed to move on its own accord. He was being drawn by an unseen power. Past his father's bedroom, past the dining hall, and out onto the terrace. With the moon hidden behind thick clouds, it was nearly impossible to see in the inky black night. But something lying on the path to Davido's right made him gasp in shock. A body! 'In the name of Kord!' Davido shouted. He leapt over the terrace railing and onto the ground below, running toward the fallen form as fast as he could. Tree branches scratched at his skin and pulled at his clothes, but he paid them no mind. Heart pounding, he fell to his knees on the pathway and placed a gentle hand on the figure's head suddenly realising, it was Davido's mother. Now that he was closer, he could see that Nadia, his mother, was under a deep curse. A curse by no one else but the demon God called Bane an evil god of destruction. It must of been one of his treacherous followers. But she was in dire need of help. Her clothes were torn and bloody, and her hair was matted with leaves. She needed the attention of a healer, immediately. Without a second thought, Davido picked up the Nadia and, cradling her in his arms, carried her inside to seek the help that was so desperately needed. As the days had gone by, Nadia was not getting any better. Even Davido's father, Delros one of the best healer's around could not destroy this curse she was under. These were devastating times. We could only sit their, and wait. A few days later, when i was bringing her a freshly picked bright red rose to be placed on the bed side table, suddenly she had woken. My father and i were breaking down to tears to think that Nadia would live. However, as her eyes opened slowly a few words had popped out of her mouth. I didn't really understood what she was saying so i leaned forward and hovered my ear over her mouth just to hear what she was saying. After that... nothing. She had passed away. From funeral onwards, i had sworn to Nadia and myself that i will become the best Healer known to any race and to use the power of kord's holy strength to destroy all evil that lies in the hands of Bane.